First Kiss
by trace619
Summary: Pure sweetness and fluff, with a little humor. Noah asking his Moms about their first kiss. Pre-established AO. One-shot.


**A/N: Just a little one-shot based off an idea that popped into my head, how I could see one of them reacting to their first kiss. In this A & O have been together for years, no Witness Protection for Alex. I own nothing except my own characters. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alex sighed in relief as she stepped into the apartment after a long day. Granted days were not nearly as long now as they were when she worked for the DA's office, but they had their moments. She and Olivia were now retired, but neither were able to give up working for long. Alex was now a legal analyst for one of the local networks while Olivia volunteered at a shelter for victims of domestic violence and sexual assault. The best part of being semi-retired, for both women, was being able to spend more time with their sons. Noah just turned fifteen and eleven year old Zachary, their youngest having been adopted as a newborn a few years after Noah's adoption.

"Hey, I'm home." Alex called out to the seemingly empty home.

"In the kitchen!" Olivia's voice echoed back.

The blonde stepped into the kitchen and kissed her wife "Mmm…smells great in here."

"And it'll be ready shortly." She watched as Alex walked away to change "Will you send the boys in to set the table?"

Dinner, as always, was a lively affair. Both boys eager to tell their Moms about how their day had been. Noah enjoyed baseball while Zachary preferred basketball, both boys enjoying hockey. Of course both ladies put an emphasis on education so what was learned in school that day was discussed as well. While both boys knew to some extent what their mothers' previous careers were, Alex a prosecutor and Olivia a police officer, a Captain when she retired, neither knew how heinous the crimes were they dealt with.

"Do we have dessert?" Zachary asked. The boy was in the middle of a growth spurt and seemed to always be hungry.

"I made some brownies earlier and we have ice cream so we can have sundaes later." Olivia chuckled as both boys' eyes lit up. "But you two have to clean up the kitchen first."

Alex and Olivia curled up on the sofa with a glass of wine while their sons cleaned up. A relaxing Friday evening was just what both needed. "So any plans for the weekend?"

Olivia hummed as she thought, never opening her eyes from her relaxed position at one end of the sofa "Not really. Noah has a birthday party he wants to go to, but other than that I think it'll be pretty quiet."

After brownie sundaes and a family movie everyone was ready for bed. "Goodnight Mom, night Mama." Zachary said as he hugged Alex then Olivia.

Their boy may be getting older, but both relished the fact he still enjoyed hugs and cuddling with his mothers. They said their goodnights to Noah then headed for their bedroom as the boys headed to their own.

Now settled into bed Olivia was reading a novel while Alex flipped through a magazine. A knock at their bedroom door pulled both from their reading.

"Can I come in?" Noah's deepening voice came through their door.

"Come on."

Noah stepped into the room, looking a little shy. He slowly walked over and took a seat on the chest at the foot of their bed, crossing his legs so he could turn to face them. He shyly looked down while picking at a loose thread on the comforter. Alex and Olivia smiled at one another as they remembered when Noah was little how he would crawl up the foot of their bed to join them in the mornings, and now seemed a little embarrassed at them being in bed together.

"Is everything okay?" Olivia gently asked.

"Mmm hmm."

They stayed quiet, allowing Noah time to open up and say what he needed to. At the same time both were nervous as to what he was needing to say.

"Do you remember your first kiss?"

The ladies were a little taken aback at the question, certainly not what they were expecting.

"Of course we do." Olivia said as she took Alex's hand.

"Not with each other. Like, your first kiss."

"Oh." Alex said, her eyes widening a bit. As far as she knew Noah hadn't kissed anyone, at least he'd not told them if he had, but it did make her a little nervous. Of course they'd already had 'the talk' with him, but it just reinforced that her baby was growing up. "Why do you ask?"

"Just asking."

The ladies shared a look, then Olivia decided to jump in. "Mine was with Johnny Rossi."

"Was he your boyfriend?"

"Well, I didn't go around kissing just anyone." Olivia feigned offense, then laughed when Noah grinned at her. "Yes, he was my boyfriend."

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen."

"Did you date him very long?"

"No, just over the summer. We had our first kiss at Coney Island over the Fourth of July weekend."

"Is that why you love going out to Coney Island?" Alex pretended to be mad. "Pining for a lost love?"

"Sweetheart, you're the only one I've wanted to kiss for over twenty years."

"I'm right here!"

Alex grinned as she turned to face the teen "I was sixteen, and his name was Bobby Sullivan."

"Was he your boyfriend?"

"Nope. He asked me out, I accepted and he kissed me outside the Red Sox game that night. Never heard from him again."

"That's why you never go out with a Red Sox fan, Mom!" Noah laughed.

"Hey, I grew up just outside Boston, we didn't have much choice. I did learn not to trust red-heads named Bobby, they'll break your heart."

"So," Olivia sat up straighter in bed "What brought this up?"

"No reason, just curious."

The brunette chose her next words carefully "Does this have anything to do with Amy's party tomorrow?"

"It's Amelia." Noah corrected "I call her Amelia." He suddenly blushed at how he'd just given himself away.

"Are you two dating?" Alex asked cautiously.

"No, but I kinda want to ask her out."

"I think you should go for it." Olivia encouraged.

"What if she says no?" the nervousness reflecting in his eyes.

"What if she says yes?" Alex smiled.

At that he cracked a small, shy smile. The same one they remembered from when he was little.

"Noah, sweetie," Olivia started "Your first kiss is a big deal but stop worrying about it. It'll happen when it's meant to happen."

"I will tell you this." Alex said while leaning forward to make sure she held his gaze "Your first kiss is memorable, because it's your first. However," she looked to her wife while linking their fingers "It'll pale in comparison with your first kiss with the love of your life."

Noah rolled his eyes a bit at the sappy looks his Moms were giving one another. "Okay, without being to in depth and embarrassing…what was your first kiss like?"

Both smiled as their minds drifted back to that night all those years ago. "I had been with Special Victims for just over two years when we began dating." Alex began.

" _Oh my goodness, I'm stuffed!" Alex exclaimed as they left the restaurant._

" _That was an excellent meal."_

" _An excellent show followed by an excellent meal, means you planned an excellent second date, Detective."_

 _Olivia blushed slightly at the compliment. "Thank you." At the end of the evening the week before, their first date, Olivia had nervously asked if she could take Alex out again. The blonde happily accepted. Olivia had worried herself trying to plan a perfect evening. Nearing her wits end with what to do, she'd remembered hearing Alex mention a play she was hoping to see. Tickets were bought, and even though it wasn't exactly a play Olivia herself would've chosen, the look on Alex's face when she told her was more than worth it._

 _The restaurant being not far from Alex's apartment they decided to walk the short distance, even though the air was cooling. There was a silver lining to the evening air, both walked closer together, Olivia eventually gathering the nerve to slip her arm around Alex's waist and pull her close._

 _Arriving at her building Alex smiled when Olivia offered to walk her up, just as Alex had walked Olivia up the week before. Alex unlocked her door, then stepped into the entryway to turn on a light. She turned back to face the brunette, wanting to invite her in but also wanting to take it slow and not ruin their friendship in the event a relationship didn't work. "I had a wonderful evening, Olivia."_

" _So did I."_

" _Even if it wasn't a play you'd typically see?" she chuckled at the surprised look on the older woman's face. "It's okay Liv, I know that wasn't exactly your type of show."_

 _Olivia nodded sheepishly "Okay, I will admit it wasn't something I'd have chosen for myself, but I did enjoy it more than I thought I would."_

 _Alex reached down and squeezed the brunette's hand "It means so much to me that you chose something you knew I would like, even if it wasn't your thing." A pause "And just how was it you knew I wanted to see it?"_

" _I remembered you mentioning it once."_

 _Alex stepped close and dipped her head so she met Olivia's gaze "You are such a wonderful person, Olivia."_

 _Olivia wasn't sure what came over her, whether it was the blonde's words or their close proximity. She leaned in the last few inches and lightly pressed her lips to Alex's. The kiss was brief, fleeting, but it was perfect._

 _Alex slowly pulled back as the kiss ended. However brief it was her cheeks were flushed, her heart pounding, her hands trembling, yet at the same time she'd never felt more alive. She couldn't help but grin at the look on Olivia's face, a mix of surprise she'd initiated their first kiss and nervousness as to what would happen now. Alex placed her hands on Olivia's arms, lightly rubbing them to calm her "Breathe."_

 _Olivia blinked her eyes a time or two as if she was trying to ground herself. She suddenly took a deep breath as she realized she hadn't breathed since before their kiss, then a shaky breath as she nervously wondered what would happen next. "Alex I-"_

" _No," Alex said gently as she slipped her arms around Olivia's waist "Don't you dare apologize."_

" _So, it was okay?"_

" _More than okay." Alex smiled "Best first kiss ever."_

 _At that Olivia smiled "Best one I've ever had too."_

 _They stayed wrapped in one another's arms for a little longer, relishing the moment of their first kiss._

" _I had a wonderful evening." Alex said._

" _So did I."_

" _Call me when you get home?"_

" _Of course." Olivia said._

 _One more light kiss, initiated by Alex this time, and they said their goodnights. Alex watched from her doorway till the brunette made it to the elevator at the end of the hall. The slight tremble in Olivia's body still evident. Alex closed her door and leaned against it, her own body trembling as well with the excitement at the possibilities the future held for them._

"Wait, you actually stopped breathing when you kissed?" Noah almost laughed while looking at the brunette.

Olivia chuckled as she nodded "I did. I was so nervous, and wanted to do it so badly, but I surprised myself when actually did it." she looked to Alex then back to Noah.

"It was so sweet though." Alex added.

"I guess I should go to bed." Noah said after they were all quiet for a bit. He stood and hugged Olivia then walked to the other side and hugged Alex. "I love you two."

"We love you too, sweetheart."

"Our baby is growing up." Alex said after Noah closed the door.

"Both our babies are growing up."

A few minutes passed when Olivia leaned over and kissed Alex on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you."

Alex laid her magazine on the bed side table, then marked Olivia's place in her book and leaned over the brunette to lay it on her bedside table. She cupped Olivia's face with one hand while lightly stroking her thumb over her wife's lips "After all these years, do our kisses still take your breath away?"

Olivia slid down in the bed, pulling Alex with her, pausing to whisper before pressing their lips together "Always."


End file.
